Sohan Héka
Sohan Héka is an archaeologist, a temporary substitute college professor and a new character appearing in the second season of Sebastian's route. He made his first appearance nearing the end of the first chapter and as the rival of Sebastian Jones while serving as the second love interest, replacing Esteban Dias. Appearance Sohan has black hair with fringes on each side, light hazel eyes and dark facial stubble. In his initial appearance, he wore purple sunglasses. He wore three outfits in the game. In his initial appearance, Sohan wears a white tank top with a dark brown sling bag on the left side, khaki pants, and brown boots. In Chapter 6, he was also wearing an olive green jacket with brown upper outlines to cover his tank top. During his stay at the inn and like Ludwig Eberwald, Sohan wears a white openly button shirt as it shows his abs, beige trousers, and brown shoes. When he visits Mystery Spell and comforts the player at the bar, Sohan wears a black short-sleeved polo shirt with white two buttons, brownish-gray slacks with a brown belt around his waist and black shoes. Personality Sohan is initially seen as rude when he strictly speaks to the player upon their meeting. Unlike Sebastian Jones, Sohan can be ambitious and serious and appears more threatening to see his rival Sebastian particularly due to their same occupation as an archaeologist and he can travel alone. He is also interested in the tattoos on Esteban Dias, which is possible that his tattoos can be the key to his excavations in Egypt. In Chapter 2 despite the player's admiration, Sohan was worried for the player's condition especially when she, Sebastian and Esteban got involved with the ghost of the Moon Goddess Ka-Ata-Killa who tries to steal the Mirror of Truth and the player uses her telekinetic powers as a witch to stop her from retrieving the mirror. Sohan is willing to help the player if she needs his help. In Chapter 5, he comforts the player after Sebastian had harshly scolded her for giving the Mirror of Truth from Drogo when she risks it for the sake of their lives because of Viktor Bartholy's threats. Although, Sohan's meeting with the player also makes Sebastian became extremely jealous and disdain to her. In the player's nightmare in Chapter 4 shows Sohan his seductive side and does not care when the player had already made love with his rival Sebastian long enough to show his charm and seduction and she horribly states that he is a snake charmer. In Chapter 6, Sohan was thrilled when Sebastian gave him a temporary job as a substitute college professor in his place and also shown to be curious at Samantha's behavior when he encounters her with the player. His rivalry with Sebastian was revealed in Chapter 7 and according to Sebastian himself that he and Sohan are college students in the University of Cambridge who studied Archaeology and displaying his own personal gain by hogging the glory upon discovering the secret place despite the latter being the first to discover and throughout their entire lives, they always competing each other in finding new discoveries. In Chapter 8 shows Sohan of his true colors by outsmarting anyone else when he succeeds to steal the Mirror of Truth from the hidden library at the Bartholy Manor for his personal gain and using his romantic charm towards the player by kissing to her lips in order for him to escape Mystery Spell with the mirror. Season 2 Sohan Héka is the son of Mr. Héka and is also a renowned archaeologist. Both him and Sebastian Jones were studied Archaeology in the University of Cambridge. According to Sebastian, they took part in an Egyptian-American search in a temple built for divinities associated with the Nile river. When Sebastian discovers the hidden path and opens the secret place to get the treasure. Despite their success however, Sohan finally shows of his personal gain when he took over the glory on finding the secret place as Sebastian was the one who had found it. He first appears when he tried to check-in on the inn to spend the night until he encounters his rival Sebastian, Esteban Dias and the player who admires his appearance. Sohan is also interested in Esteban's tattoos on both of his arms. In Chapter 2, he has an intense standoff with his rival Sebastian and also appears to worry the player upon she confronted the ghost of Ka-Ata-Killa who attempting to retrieve the Mirror of Truth especially wanted to know of his rival's plans. In Chapter 3, he questions Esteban and the player about what are they doing in the temple ruins and his first meeting with Sebastian's younger sister, Isabella Jones. As soon as Sebastian, Esteban, Isabella, and the player leave back to Mystery Spell, Sohan wanted to visit the town for his enjoyment. He later reappears in Chapter 4 on the player's nightmare after she and Sebastian are having a romantic rendezvous between them in his room. Sohan attempts to sleep at Sebastian's room despite their revealing appearance and to the player's horror. Sohan tried to charm the player with his seductions as it turns out to be a nightmare. In Chapter 5, Sohan arrives in Mystery Spell to explore around town and to find the player in tears as he comforts her by having her a drink. Later on in Chapter 6, he visits the Mystery Spell University to meet his rival Sebastian and the player thinks Sebastian will attempt to attack him due to his wolf instincts as a shapeshifter but instead he gives him a tour of the entire campus. Afterwards, Sebastian made a simple solution to the Dean that his rival Sohan should serve as the substitute professor for Myths and Legends while he was away (Due to his problems of his wolf instincts) and Sohan accepts his rival's offer. He later goes with the player at the Mystery Books Bookstore owned by Archibald Pearlman to find some books for the solution regarding about animal curses. He then catches the player when she fell off the ladder. After leaving the bookstore, Sohan begins to attract the player who then backed away due to her current relationship with his rival Sebastian. In Chapter 7, he visits the bookstore to see the player after Mr. Pearlman accepts her to work there on his behalf. During Mr. Pearlman's absence, he seems to know about the lock picks which is why the player decided to find some ancient books in order to remove the goddess' possession within Isabella Jones and also scolds her for exposing the books before he left to class. Later in Chapter 8, Sohan finally shows his true colors by tailing his rival Sebastian and his group to get the Mirror of Truth at Mystery Spell and he succeeds in getting the mirror at the hidden library of the Bartholy manor. He outsmarts the player by using his romantic charm to get her close and he kisses her to escape. His motives of stealing were discovered by his rival Sebastian when the player informs him and Sarah and Sohan quickly travel to Cairo, Egypt and was currently being in a hot pursuit by Sebastian and the group after his sister Isabella informs them his whereabouts while the Mirror of Truth was currently in his hands. Gallery Sohan Sleeping Wear.png Sohan Casual.png Sohan Casual Jacket.png MC & Sohan.jpg MC&Sohan.jpg Sebastian S2 8 Sneak Peek (Sohan).jpg Trivia *He bears a resemblance to Jake Stewart from Carter Corp. *He is the second love interest to have replaced another second love interest mid-season. The first one being Conrad Bartholy who replaced Sebastian Jones during Drogo Bartholy's route. *He is one of the four Mystery Spell characters who is not a supernatural. *His overall appearance is based on the real life Spanish actor Yon González. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Protagonists Category:Love Interests Category:Archaeologists Category:Second Love Interests Category:Antagonistic Category:Good vs Good